


Weston College of Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Magic, School, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which most things are the same, but the Phantomhives are a prestigious family of witches and wizards.





	Weston College of Magic

“I refuse to attend a school of buffoonery.” Ciel Phantomhive snapped, shoving the letter inviting him to join the Weston College back into it’s envelope and tossing it into the fireplace near his desk. His butler gave him an exasperated expression as he carefully slid his knife into the boy’s afternoon snack.  
“Young master, it is your duty to attend the Weston College as your father and mother once did.” He lifted the slice from it’s whole, and slid it onto an individual plate, before setting it before Ciel with his tea. The boy immediately gripped the handle of the teacup and lifted it to his lips as Sebastian prattled on about the pros of attending the school. It seemed as though Ciel had heard it all at this point - he must carry the legacy of the Phantomhives, both his cousins were attending, learning the skills would greatly improve his living situation... but Ciel wanted nothing to do with any of it. “Not every family is gifted with abilities such as your own, young master.” Sebastian finally punctuated his lecture.  
The boy slammed his teacup back on it’s platter and shot a cold glare at the man. “I said I wanted nothing to do with it, now start the fire. Letter and-”  
There was a loud interruption from down below, and Ciel focused on the door to his study, which he was sure to burst open any moment. As he predicted, a girl with blonde pigtails threw the door open. She made it appear as though she were going to run at Ciel and hug him as she’d always done before, until she noticed the letter sitting within the fireplace. With a sad expression, his fiancee Elizabeth Midford exclaimed: “You’re not going to attend the Weston College of Magic?!”


End file.
